memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ty'Gokor
Laut dem Drehbuch zur Episode, handelt es sich bei Ty'Gokor ja um einen Panetoiden, beziehungsweise Asteroiden. In der Episode (auch auf dem Foto zu sehen) sieht Ty'Gokor aber doch eher wie ein Planet aus. Weiß da jemand genaueres, vielleicht aus ENT? Die Episode wo Ty'Gokor in ENT erwähnt wird kenne ich leider nicht.--Joe-le 19:20, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/library/places/article/71633.html StarTrek.com bezeichnet Ty'Gokor als einen Planeten.--Joe-le 19:24, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn es im Drehbuch ein Planetoid ist, dann wird er hier auch so behandelt. startrek.com zählt nicht als canonische Quelle. Wenn du dir die Beschreibung von Asteroid mal anschaust, dann kommt das soch hin: Planetoiden haben oft einen Durchmesser von einigen bis mehreren hundert Kilometern und werden so auch schon manchmal als „kleine Planeten“ bezeichnet. :Wobei ich ggf. die Canonität dieser Aussage überprüfen würde.--Tobi72 19:37, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Für mich kein Planetoid Naja, ich würde als Referenz für Planetoiden wohl eher Wikipedia als Quelle heranziehen. Im Script heißt es Dukat's Bird of Prey approaches Ty'Gokor, a fortified asteroid covered with defense installations, ship docks and weapons platforms. Several other Klingon ships keep watch over the planetoid. Ty'Gokor wird also als Asteroid, bzw. als Planetoid bezeichnet. Nun bin ich kein Astronom, aber das auf dem Bild, sieht für mich beim besten Willen nicht wie ein Asteroid aus. Asteroiden sind doch tot, das was ich da sehe, sieht aber wie ein Planet mit Athmosphäre aus. Für mich wurde hier (Wie so oft) vom Drehbuch abgewichen, wodurch die Stelle aus dem Drehbuch nicht mehr als canonisch zu betrachten ist.--Joe-le 20:10, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia zählt aber hier leider nicht. Wenn Star Trek sagt, die Erde ist eine Scheibe, dann ist die Erde eine Scheibe, auch wenn Wikipedia fünf mal sagt, die Erde ist ein Würfel.--Tobi72 20:49, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht ganz worum es geht. In der Folge wird das Wort Planetoid oder Asteroid nicht ein einziges mal verwendet. Einzig das Script beschreibt Ty'Gokor als Asteroiden, bzw. Planetoiden inmitten eines Asteroidenfeldes. Ich behaupte, das dies ein an dieser Stelle behandelter Fall ist, in dem das Script der letztendlichen Episode widerspricht. Zu sehen ist (meiner Meinung nach) ein Planet. Die letzendliche Folge ist wohl eindeutig bedeutsamer für die Frage was canonisch ist und was nicht, als ein Script aus der Prä-Produktionsphase einer Folge (Das hast Du ja erst neulich beim Artikel Konzentrationslager gesehen). Das soll jetzt hier aber keine Canondiskoussion werden, sondern ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob das auf dem Foto tatsächlich ein Planetoid sein kann, oder ob der Ersteller des Artikels von der MA/en abgeschrieben hat. Deswegen wäre es wohl am hilfreichsten, wenn sich hier jemand zu Wort meldet, der etwas von der Materie versteht. --Joe-le 21:22, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber es kann hier auch so sein, dass ein Planetoid im Star Trek Universum anders aussieht.--Tobi72 21:44, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::sieht für mich so aus als wäre ein Asteroidenfeld dann doch zu teuer geworden und daher wurde einfach ein Planet wiederverwendet-- 22:27, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::aber zum Thema: die Beschreibung aus dem Skript stimmt ja überhaupt nicht mit dem gesehen überein. Der Planet/Planetoid/Asteroid/whatever ist nicht mit Verteidigungsanlagen und Docks bedeckt. hier widerspricht das Skript wohl dem gesehenen :/-- 22:31, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Auch wenn das non-canon ist, aber ein Planetoid ist so definiert, dass er so wenig masse hat, das er kein hydrostatisches Gleichgewicht erreicht, was einfach ausgedrückt bedeutet, dass Planetoiden nicht rund sind. Zwergplaneten und Planeten sind rund, Asteroiden nicht. Der Körper aus dieser Episode ist eindeutig rund, also kann es sich hierbei nicht um einen Asteroiden/Planetoiden handeln. Zudem besitzt er noch eine Atmosphäre, was Planetoiden aufgrund ihrer geringen Masse nicht leisten können, da sie keine Atmosphäre halten können. Vom realwissenschaftlichen Standpunkt ist das da auf dem Bild in jedem Fall kein Asteroid. --Mark McWire 22:47, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe Mark. Vor diesem Hintergrund und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Autoren/Produzenten von DS9 uns hier gezeigt haben, dass sie sehr wohl wissen wie ein Asteroid aussieht, würde ich wie Shisma annehmen, dass hier aufgrund produktionsinterner Umstände vom Skript abgewichen wurde. Ich denke, dass man hier (warum auch immer) tatsächlich einen Planeten zeigen wollte. Falls nichts weiteres dagegen spricht, ändere ich den Artikel setzte aber natürlich einen Meta-Hinweis.--Joe-le 23:15, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Kein Problem, ich habe auch gleich eine passende HGI in Planet#Hintergrundinformationen, Asteroid#Hintergrundinformationen und Komet#Hintergrundinformationen eingefügt. Die Kategorie „Zwergplanet“ haben wir ja nicht, da diese Definition jünger als alle Episoden von Star Trek und Filmen, abgesehen von , ist. --Mark McWire 23:22, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::abgesehen davon das uch zustimme: Regula und Memory Alpha sehen allerdings ziemlich rund aus-- 08:10, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Script extern verlinkt? ich halte es für keine gute Idee st-minutiae.com direkt zu verlinken. wenn die Seite mal Down ist oder die Datei woanders hin geschoben wird, zeigt der link ins leere. -- 16:23, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hatte gesehen, dass Pflaume neulich in einer Nachtschicht vermutlich alle bisherigen Erwähnungen von Scripten in unseren Artikeln auf ST-Minutiae verlinkt hat. Wollte ihm da etwas zuarbeiten. Find die Idee eigentlich nicht schlecht, aber Du hast natürlich Recht mit deinem Einwand. Vielleicht kannst Du das ja mit Pflaume mal klären.--Joe-le 16:28, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Ich bin dafür eine Vorlage zu verwenden und die Links mit Vorlage einzubinden, vgl. auch "Ex Astris Sciencita" und Wikipedia. Da kann man bei Umzug die Links leicht für alle Verwendungen korrigieren. --Mark McWire 18:50, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC)